Double Trouble
by Marinus-pseudothyrum
Summary: Rosa and Geoffrey's senior year at Sky High, and after a brutal attack things begin to change, barriers Will have to broken for them to escape with their lives. Pairings: Will/Layla, Mag/Zach, Warren/OC maybe....
1. Prologue

Authors Note: _I've always been interested in the two people who Will sees flying to school together. I reckon they're Rosa and Geoffrey._

I'm actually English so I don't know how an American High School works, if someone could tell me what the layout of the years are that would be brill :)

_please read and review..._

"Rosa?" I yelled upstairs.

"Yar?" Came the reply.

"Bad James Bond movie on downstairs!"

"Which one?"

"Moonraker"

Coming." This was shortly followed by a pair of not so light feet thumping down the stairs and Rosa threw herself down on to the sofa next to me.

"How far through?" she asked. The Moonraker 6 shuttle had just taken off.

"'Bout halfway through. You all set for tomorrow?" She nodded, biting her lip.

"I think so, I just dunno, I look so different…" Rosa's my sister, I'm Geoffrey by the way.

At the end of last year she was in a car accident and has had to have her face totally reconfigured. Shes still twitchy about it. Rosa means the world to me, we're twins, we used to look alike….

"Damn Jaws is hot." She said, staring as the 7 foot silver-toothed beastie took the hand of the small be-speckled woman with blonde pigtails.

"Really?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her. She smiled and poked her tongue out at me.

"Oh hush, you know you love Dr Goodhead, even if she a stupid symbol of unfailing masculinity." Ah yes, Rosa is also a big feminist. The advert break rolled round and rolling her eyes Rosa stretched out a hand, and the remote flew into her hand across from the other side of the room.

"Show off." I said, and with a flick of a finger propelled it away from her. So began the tennis match with the remote as a ball.

By the way; we're Supers, and tomorrow is our first day of our final year at Sky High.


	2. New Face, New Start

Authors note: _All the 'other' characters I use are mentioned in the film, so they belong to Disney etc_

_NB - I call 'Lesley Ronandez' just 'Ronandez' because thats what Rosa calls her. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rosa, Geoffrey, and the plot**

First day of Sky High final year. Rosa stared at herself in the mirror. New face, new start. Carefully she tucked a strand of curled hair behind her ear and checked her contact lenses were sitting right in her eyes.

"Rosa come on!" came the pained yell of her brother from below. She breathed out, show time.

"Jeesh Rose, can you be any slower." He joked as she sauntered out into the back garden and slung her shoulder bag over her chest.

"Oh shut up Geoff, come on." She said smiling as she reached him, and with one kick she propelled herself off the ground and up through the dense trees. Geoffrey rolled his eyes and followed suit, meeting her as they broke through the clouds like two figureheads. The sun was breaking the fluffy horizon and turning the cloudy kingdom a beautiful golden cotton-wool landscape, of sorts.

"See any bus trails?" he signed to her, talking when they were flying at this speed was virtually impossible. She stared round, and pointed to several very thick vapour trials, left by the early busses which set the lines for the yellow school buses to follow up to the floating school. Nodding, they both veered towards into it and followed the pink stream across the vast sky-scape. Slowly the floating school appeared and Geoffrey smiled as they headed over the tops of the trees and over the yellow buses, steadily becoming vertical. He sneaked a look at Rosa and saw she was biting her lip. He reached out and took her hand briefly, squeezing it. She smiled, and with a thump their feet landed on the concrete of Sky High.

"Welcome back to Sky High." Said Principal powers, addressing them from a podium. "This year will be your last year before following whatever path you choose, whether it is in field work and becoming a super hero out in the worlds media, or being a teacher or going onto university and completing a degree. At Sky High we will support you all the way and hope that by the time you finish here you will be accomplished young people who the world wants to meet." A polite applause followed her speech and she smiled down at the group. Rosa felt very conspicuous, she'd received a few stares so far, mostly curious, and she hadn't yet had a chance to gage what her friends would make of her new appearance. For now she stayed close to Geoffrey at the back of the group, keeping her head down.

"Your teachers will give you any information you need concerning your chosen course of action over the next year and beyond." Continued Principal Powers. "If you'd like to make your way to your form rooms class begins in ten minutes, comets away!" and with a fizz she had turned into a ball of light and flown out of the room. Rosa bit her lip.

"Here goes nothing." She thought as she got to her feet and went to meet her friends.

"Oh. My. God." Said Lesley Ronandez, staring at the new Rosa who stood nervously in front of her. "I mean, you said you looked different, but, wow!"

"Wow?" Cowered Rosa cautiously. Her fingers had began to pull a loose thread from her bag strap. Her Hispanic friend nodded.

"Cha. I mean look at you!" her eyes narrowed. "Look at you." She poked Rosa's arm and came away with her fingertip on fire. "Yowtch."

Rosa rolled her eyes.

"So its ok?"

"Sweety its more than ok, with a face like that you could launch a few very small boats!" Rosa linked her arm through her friends and smiled.

"Ronandez, muchos gracias." They walked out into the hall arm in arm.

"So tell me," asked Ronandez "What happened over the summer, I didn't see you at all!"

"I know." Apologised Rosa "The accident happened, I had to catch up on all the work I'd missed from Sky High, then all the surgery and I was in and out of hospital like a yoyo. I had no time off, it feels like I haven't had a holiday." Ronandez laughed, her metal bangles laughing tinkley along with her.

"Aww, my poor little Rose. Come on, a week Friday, you stay over at mine, the chicas will be in the house!"

"Brilliante!" Replied Rosa smiling. "So how about you? Summerwise? Any news on you fiery-side?" Both snuck looks down the hall to where the leather clad back of Warren Peace walked down the corridor. In a typical teenage movie classic he looked over his shoulder , revealing his drop-dead-gorgeous face. As he turned the corner Ronandez squealed.

"I went to his restaurant loads, I think he knows who I am now!" Rosa began to laugh, then saw her friend was serious. She stopped, and turned Ronandez to face her.

"Omg, Ronandez, your serious on this guy, aren't you?" Ronandez raised her eyebrows and broke out into a coy smile.

"Si chica, si. Anyway I gotta go, see you at lunch!" Ronandez walked off leaving Rosa stunned against the lockers. Ever since that 'incident' with Freeze girl at homecoming no one had been out with Warren Peace, though many girls at Sky High (and probably some guys) harboured crushes on him. Rosa could see the attraction, but preferred to focus on something attainable. Currently there wasn't anything attainable that was even remotely interesting, and noticing the time Rosa quickly headed towards home room.

The reactions she got for the rest of the morning varied from 'woah, back away' to 'are you new here?' and she finished the morning with a rather odd feeling. Lunch was easy, sitting with Ronandez and just chatting with a few more people from their group, comparing schedules found that Save the Citizen was next, and the group trouped into the gym and sat down.

Coach Boomer rose up in his chair and surveyed the gym.

"Our reigning champions: Stronghold and Hothead have one chance to prove their worth. Heroes or Villains?

"Heroes." Said Will Stronghold, equal to Warren in height with a chiselled jaw and way too many muscles.

"Theres a surprise…" Muttered Boomer. "Chose your opponents." Warren and Will stared round the gym then picked Michael Hamilton and Linda Romaraz to battle. The game began, Will immediately flying up and being pushed back down by the wind power of Hamilton. Rosa watched the game with interest, Warren and Will had strategies, unusual in Save the Citizen. Warren was trying to overpower Romaraz but not winning, fire and water are equally balanced. Rosa was watching interested when her phone began to go off in her pocket.

"Damn, make sure Boomer doesn't hear you." Muttered Ronandez, and Rosa quickly took it out and hid it under her hair as she tried to make her way out of the gym for a quieter place. A lot of things happened in the moments she reached the bottom of the bleachers.

Warren threw fire at Hamilton breaking his concentration.

Will rose up and slammed his fist into the floor, his characteristic punch.

Warren disabled Romaraz long enough to reach the citizen.

Hamilton sent a gale of wind at Will.

Will crashed into a dumpster.

The dumpster flew backwards and landed on Rosa.

Boomer blew his whistle as everyone stared.

"Will, get up!" His green clad girlfriend Layla urged him. Groggy, he got to his feet and turning around heaved the dumpster off Rosa's body. She lay spread eagled, one arm probably broken, her phone crushed next to her, definitely unconscious.

_Please Read and Review!_

'Other' Characters: 

_(Lesley) Ronandez_ mentioned by Medulla in the lab scene after he has frozen a student he asks 'miss Ronandez' to thaw him out.

_(Michael) Hamilton_ one of the people who was defeated when we first see Lash and Speed in Save the Citizen

_(Linda) Romarez_ (probably spelt wrong) the other person who was defeated by Speed and Lash in Save the Citizen.


End file.
